Una era para admirarte
by Marice Nieve
Summary: Cuando la vio por primera vez, Magnus supo que algún día dedicaría una era entera a admirarla. Hizo una promesa, pero el tiempo sabe lo que debe arrastrar y lo que no, simplemente pasa y se lo lleva todo. Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Acheronta Movebo".


___Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Acheronta Movebo". Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare._

* * *

_**Una era para admirarte**_

_O - o - O  
_

Dicen que todo se olvida. El tiempo pasa y se lleva cada una de las cosas que encuentra a su paso. No importa que se trate de un simple recuerdo de la infancia, el título de un libro que te encantaba, un viejo sueño, una persona…el tiempo arrastra, no se detiene por nada ni por nadie, y nos recuerda en cada instante que la vida es un placer o una desgracia finita, que se acaba.

Magnus Bane siempre había pensado que el hecho de ser inmortal no le eximia del paso del tiempo. Puede que nada en su aspecto fuese a cambiar nunca, que jamás una arruga estropearía su rostro, que su cuerpo jamás sufriría achaques…pero su mente sí, y con cada año que pasaba, eran más rostros conocidos los que se iban difuminando poco a poco, más voces que antaño reconocería en cualquier parte, ahora iba perdiendo su tonalidad, lugares en los que había estado, quizá ya habían desaparecido bajo el peso de una nueva civilización, sin dejar huella alguna para recordar al mundo que un día existieron.

En cualquier otro momento de su larga vida, ese hecho le hubiera importado. Pero ahora no. Desde hacía unos años, lo único que quería era que el tiempo pasase, porque había hecho una promesa a alguien como él, a alguien tan eterno que el tiempo jamás podría arrastrar. Y eso era justamente lo que Magnus siempre había deseado; poder querer a una persona sin el miedo de que conforme fueran pasando los años, esa persona perdería el brillo de su juventud, se volvería mustia y frágil, sus fuerzas flaquearían y finalmente desparecería bajo la capa de la muerte.

Volvía a Londres con la esperanza de reencontrarse con Camille.

La duda de si ella lo habría olvidado se había instalado en su corazón hacía unas semanas, cuando subió al barco que lo llevaría al puerto de _Southamptom._ No podía evitar pensar que una promesa no era suficiente, pues las palabras solían ser llevadas por el viento. Las esperanzas de Magnus residían en el colgante hechizado que le había entregado a la mujer antes de partir de Londres…parecía poca cosa para sostener algo tan grande. Magnus veía en Camille una persona difícil de olvidar. Se preguntaba si aquella expresión sería aplicable en él mismo.

Se apeó del carruaje en _Fleet Street. _Durante el trayecto desde el puerto, había enviado mediante la magia del fuego el breve mensaje que traía escrito de una de las noches que pasó en la soledad de su camarote de barco. Por supuesto, la destinataria era Camille, y para su desilusión, no había contestado.

Magnus pagó al cochero, un hombre grueso, de pelo canoso y semblante malhumorado. Este golpeó a los caballos con la fusta y el carruaje no tardó mucho en perderse entre la espesa niebla.

El brujo respiró hondo, aspirando el aire frío y húmedo de Londres, que venía acompañado del hedor característico de las ciudades atravesadas por ríos tan largos y caudalosos como el Támesis.

Cruzó _Fleet Street_ y se adentró en la Taberna del Demonio. Aquel antro era exclusivo para subterráneos, aunque siempre había algún mundano malviviente que no apreciaba mucho su vida y pasaba las noches en aquella taberna, lamentando su mala suerte bebiendo en la barra o arruinándose en el juego en compañías de seres poco recomendables. Bien podría haber invitado a Camille a un lugar más lujoso y acogedor, pero para qué negarlo, si iba a ser plantado esa noche prefería que no hubiera gente brindando con champán francés de por medio.

Se acomodó en la mesa libre que había junto a la ventana, pidió una copa al camarero duende y esperó.

_O - o - O _

_Soledad._

Eso era lo que Camille Belcourt sentía cuando despertaba cada noche, cada vez que entraba en el salón y Ralf no estaba allí, acomodado en el sillón orejero, leyendo un libro o removiendo un café con una cucharita de bronce.

Una casa tan grande como la suya no podía ser habitada únicamente por un vampira y sus dos siervos humanos. Sin embargo, así era.

_Ira._

Cada fibra de su ser clamaba venganza.

Venganza contra uno de los de su especie, un vampiro, De Quincey. ¿Quién era él para arrebatarle todo cuanto apreciaba?

_Impotencia. _

Camille ardía en deseos de aniquilar a De Quincey, pero tenía los años necesarios y el sentido común suficiente como para saber que debía esperar al momento idóneo. Lo que se traducía en que no podía hacer nada.

Camille estaba herida. Un brecha profunda y sangrante se abrió en su corazón no-tan-muerto el día que asesinaron a Ralff Scott. Por primera vez en mucha tiempo, estaba tardando en sanar.

Se disponía a salir, dispuesta a comenzar una nueva noche, cuando una pequeña llama chisporroteó a su lado y de la chispa que saltó, surgió un papel cuidadosamente doblado que voló hasta sus manos enguantadas.

_¿Recuerdas cómo decía el poema de Marvell?_

_A la anochecida en la Taberna del Demonio. _

_Magnus Bane._

Camille sonrió. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al colgante que aun pendía de su cuello, un regalo que había hecho de su supervivencia una tarea mucho más fácil. Recordaba a Magnus Bane, por supuesto que lo hacía, no solo por el hecho de llevar su collar, sino porque al fin y al cabo, Magnus era una persona memorable. Había pensado en él todos los días desde que Ralf murió, pero nunca reunía el valor necesario para hacerle saber que volvía estar sola, porque eso sería tener que reconocerlo.

Pero ahora Magnus estaba allí, a su alcance, y desde la primera y única vez que lo besó, supo que era un persona de la que se podía llegar a enamorar con facilidad.

_O - o - O _

Magnus comenzaba a sentir vergüenza y pena de sí mismo. No era posible que el trasgo que hasta hace unos momentos se sentaba sin ninguna compañía en la mesa frente a la suya, ahora saliera del local de la mano de una joven duende de pelo cobrizo y ojos completamente ambarinos. Mientras él, continuaba la noche con la única compañía de dos copas de vino vacías.

Estaba cansado de estar allí sentado, oyendo a los subterráneos reír como locos y viendo desfilar ante él verdaderos atentados a la moda. ¿Quién combinaba tirantes con hombreras? ¡Y encima las hombreras sin ribete dorado! ¿Fular amarillo limón y vestido estampado de rosa? Magnus se enorgullecía de decir que él era una de las pocas personas a las que les sentaba bien el amarillo y, desde luego, la mujer lobo que lo vestía en aquel antro, no entraba en el grupo privilegiado. ¿Sombreros de copa? ¿Todavía? ¡Vamos! ¿Qué le quedaba por ver? ¿Un hombre con dos monóculos, uno en cada ojo?

Estuvo a punto de decidir no pisotear más su dignidad y marchar del local con su sombrero de última tendencia puesto y la cabeza bien alta.

Por suerte no lo hizo. En ese momento la puerta del local chirrió de nuevo al abrirse. Magnus ya giraba la cabeza esperando a ver lo último en moda del siglo XIV, pero en lugar de eso vio a una mujer joven, ataviada en un precioso vestido granate con corpiño ribeteado con hilo de plata. Camille llevaba su cabello largo y rubio recogido en un tocado en forma de flor invernal, sus ojos tan verdes como la esmeralda se iluminaron al verlo, sus labios, rojos sin necesidad de pintarlos, se curvaron en una bonita sonrisa. Camille avanzó silenciosamente hacia él, moviéndose con la sutil certeza de quienes saben muchas cosas.

Magnus se puso en pie para recibirla. Si no tuviera tantos años de experiencia, aun estaría luchando para que no le temblase la voz al hablar, pero cuando tomó la mano enguantada de Camille y la besó con delicadeza, las palabras salieron solas.

–Así que no me has olvidado, bella Camille. ¿Puedo entonces añadir a mi lista de virtudes que soy memorable?

La vampira se llevó una mano a su colgante. Magnus sonrió ante el gesto.

–Dependiendo de cómo te comportes, se convertirá en una virtud o en un defecto.

Camille tomó asiento sin esperar a que Magnus se lo ofreciera. El brujo sabía de sobra que no lo tenía todo ganado con ella; había topado con una mujer con carácter, y encima, vampira.

–Reconozco, Magnus, que no esperaba saber de ti, no a estas alturas.

–No he tardado tanto en regresar.

–Pero yo llevo sola demasiado tiempo.

Magnus se estremeció al oír aquello. Camille había hablado con un tono de voz triste bajo el que se percibía un mar de rabia contenida. ¿Qué habría pasado durante su ausencia?

–En ese caso, lo siento.

Camille sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablar en un susurro.

– Te perdono si me sacas de este antro infernal.

_O - o - O_

Caminaron juntos bajo el manto oscuro y nublado de aquella noche sin Luna. Camille Era extraño, pensaba Camille, haber olvidado cómo era no ver nada en la oscuridad de la noche, sin embargo, qué fácil era recordar el brillo del sol y el dolor que podría causarle sI alguna vez se expusiera a su resplandor.

No fue plenamente consciente de a dónde habían llegado hasta que advirtió que el cargante hedor de la ciudad se vio sustituido por una varada de fragancia floral. Se encontraba atravesando Kew Garden, con su brazo entrelazado con el de Magnus. La vampira se detuvo, y Magnus, que proseguía con su alegra charla, la imitó.

– ¿Es aquí a dónde querías venir? –preguntó Magnus. Sus ojos felinos brillaban como los de cualquier gato. Camille se sorprendió preguntándose si el brujo también vería exactamente igual que un gato. Desechó esa estúpida idea tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que era absurda.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Acaso sus nervios se estaban empeñando en traicionarla?

–No exactamente aquí, pero supongo que este lugar está bien –mintió. Allí era por donde solía pasear con Ralff al menos una noche a la semana.

– ¿Bien para qué?

Camille empezaba a ver la impaciencia de Magnus, asomando disimuladamente en cada una de sus palabras. Ella quería contarle tantas cosas que no sabía ni por dónde empezar…aunque en realidad no sabía con certeza si quería empezar.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de marchar de Londres? –preguntó Camille.

–Por supuesto –el brujo sonrió –te dije que dedicaría una era entera a admirarte.

La vampira se vio obligada a sonreír también. Era cierto que Magnus le había dicho eso, y aquel momento había deseado que fuera verdad. Ahora, ese deseo quería renacer de nuevo.

–No hace falta que digas nada –anunció Magnus de improviso –tu tormento se hace evidente. Sea lo que sea, no necesito saberlo, no ahora.

Camille no podía estar más agradecida de oír esas palabras. Lo cierto era que no deseaba hablar de Ralff. Aquella herida no podía permanecer abierta por más tiempo, era hora de cerrarla para siempre. Atrajo a Magnus hacia sí y lo besó tal como lo había hecho hacía años, aunque esta vez, sabía que no tardaría tanto el volver a hacerlo. Magnus le devolvió el beso con infinita ternura, Camille se regodeó en la calidez de sus labios, en el sabor dulzón del vino en su aliento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de alguna manera se sentía un poco _viva._ Aun a escasos centímetros de él, rodeándolo con los brazos, Camille respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones con el aire que había entre ellos, un nuevo aliento tan inservible como necesario.

–Una era entera –le dijo – ¿me lo prometes?

–Te lo prometo.

Camille llegó a olvidar todo aquello cuanto había añorado, las sonrisas, antaño forzadas delante de un espejo, llegaron a ser sinceras. El tiempo había cambiado para ella; finalmente, se acabó la tormenta...

...pero tanto como Camille y Magnus sabían, las promesas, como tantas otras cosas, solían dejarse arrasar por el tiempo, y tal vez, una era fuese demasiado.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **mi pareja elegida para este reto, como bien se aprecia, es Magnus y Camille. Me gustaría aclarar que me encanta Malec, amo Malec, pero es que...adoro todo lo que haya estado con Magnus, qué se le va a hacer, y personalmente, Camille me cae bien. Creo que en la época en la que estaba con Magnus aun no era tan retorcida. ¡En el fondo tiene su corazoncito!_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
